


Our Omega

by Jay707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Alpha 707 | Choi Luciel, Alpha Choi Saeran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay707/pseuds/Jay707
Summary: The twins both walk in on you while you're in heat at different times, and...well, you can guess where this is going.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	1. Saeran

**Author's Note:**

> You live with the two brothers, who are on good terms with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the reader and Saeyoung, and then all three of them. I was gonna upload all at once, but it'd take me a while and I really wanted to post this. I've had this idea for the longest time.

"It hurts so bad, alpha! Please, please, please," you cried as Saeran walked into your room.

The pheromones you were releasing made him dizzy, he quickly grew hard, and they way you looked drove him crazy. You laid on your bed naked, your face red from heat and arousal, your eyes welled up with tears, and sweat glistened your body as you fucked yourself on your fingers.

In a matter of seconds, he captured your lips in a fiery kiss, and you sat up to meet him, eager for what was to come. Your tongues danced with each other as your hands messily roamed the other's body, trying to touch every part as if you wanted this all your life. You moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed over your hardened nipple, and his cock throbbed painfully in his pants. If he didn't fuck you now, he was going to be absolutely crazy.

He rushed to take off his shirt and bottoms as you kissed his neck and shoulders sloppily. You let out a small whimper when you felt his erection brush against the inside of your thigh and gently rub your swollen clit.

You grasped his shoulders. "Please, alpha. I need it so bad, I need your knot, please, please," you begged.

"I know, little omega," he said as he wiped away a tear from your cheek with his thumb. "Lay back and spread your legs for me like a good girl, hm?"

You obeyed and watched as he positioned himself over you and his cock at your entrance. In one, swift motion, he bottomed out inside of you, sending you into a small orgasm that had you already clenching around him. Once you came down from your high, he started to roughly thrust in and out of you, hitting your g-spot every time and making you mewl.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he groaned as he pressed himself as deep into you as he could.

You dug your nails into his forearms and moaned loudly. "S-so good, alpha. More, more, please." He snapped his hips into yours, which made you throw your head back. He continued his quick, rough thrusts, and you could feel another orgasm building. "G-gonna come!" you told him before a scream ripped through your throat. Your entire body tensed and you clenched tightly around him as if you were trying to milk him. Finally, your body relaxed and you looked up at the alpha with hazy eyes.

He groaned and stopped his thrusts. "Hands and knees, omega," he ordered, and you happily complied. He grabbed hold of your hips and entered you again, even deeper this time and you both moaned loudly. "Fuck, I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he admitted before thrusting into you again.

"Oh, God!" you cried out as you felt the tip of his cock press against your cervix, sending pain and pleasure throughout your entire body. You tightly gripped the pillow that you pressed your face into and started to sob. He slowed his thrusts to see if you were okay, and you turned your head around with tears falling down your cheeks. "W-why'd you stop?" you whined as you tried to press yourself against him.

He smirked before snapping his hips into yours again, making you whip your head back around. He noticed that you tightened around him every time he thrust into you, and felt a small amount of pride that he was making you feel good. He wrapped his hand around the front of your neck and brought you up so your back was pressed against his chest and continued to thrust mercilessly.

"How's my cock feel, princess?" he whispered into your ear.

"So good, God, I'm gonna come!" you answered back.

"Come, slut." His hands found their way to your nipples and he pinched them, hard, making you come undone.

You threw your head back against his shoulder as your whole body shook. To try and muffle your moans, you bit and sucked at his neck, which made him groan in pleasure and fuck you even harder through your orgasm. The repeated attack on your g-spot made it so your orgasm didn't end and you sobbed from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving you.

"Ca-ah!-can't stop!" you tried to say before he pushed you back down so your ass was sticking up in the air. "Can't stop coming!" you practically screamed into the pillow beneath you.

He leaned down and pressed his face into your scent gland, and his Alpha screamed at him to bite it and make you his mate. He opened his mouth and just before he got to your scent gland, he quickly moved to your shoulder and bit hard enough to draw blood. You screamed out in pain and he slowed his thrusts almost to a complete stop, allowing your orgasm to cease.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to bite you so bad," he explained before kissing the area next to the mark.

"I-it's okay. I-I want your knot, please. Breed me," you begged, your mind clouded with the thought of carrying his children, and pushed your ass against him, letting him slide deeper into your heat.

He continued his thrusts with a death grip on your waist as he felt his own orgasm approach and his knot grow. "Fuck, I'm gonna fill you up so good and get you pregnant," he groaned.

"Please, alpha!" You tried to meet his hips with every thrust and before you knew it, you could feel your insides heating up. "I'm gonna come!"

"Me too," he said, next to your ear. He grabbed your face and turned it so he could kiss you deeply.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, filled with lust and need with a hint of want that had been hidden for so long. He nibbled at your bottom lip and you moaned and whined into his mouth, your orgasm approaching quickly. He could tell you were going to come soon by how tight you were getting, and a small part of him was happy that you would be coming together.

You screamed and he groaned as you both came, and his knot secured you in place so he could continue to coat your walls with his seed. After he was done, you both laid together in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	2. Saeyoung

"He really didn't clean it?" Saeyoung asked, disappointed, as he cleaned the bite wound his brother left on your shoulder the day before.

"Well, he had to go to work quickly, so..." you told him. "I don't really blame him."

"Yeah, but it still needs to be cleaned, especially because it's so deep." You both sat in silence for a moment. "So, your heat's here?"

"Yeah, and I don't have any suppressants until next week, when it's over. It's annoying."

"I gotta admit, I'm glad I wasn't home. It would've been a disaster; two alphas fighting over an omega in heat."

"You would've torn each other apart," you said with a chuckle.

"Okay, all done," he said after placing a bandage on the mark. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

"I'm not sure there's gonna be a next time," you admit. "I mean, it was good, but we live together, you know? It'd...just be really awkward."

"You both have feelings for each other, there's no denying it. Anyone who looks at the both of you can see."

A blush covered your face. "Is it really that obvious?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I mean, you're always staring at him and he constantly talks about you."

"Then...is it obvious I like you, too?" You lowered your head, unable to look at him.

His eyes widened slightly. "What? Y-you, you like me?" He let out a chuckle of disbelief. Unknowingly, he let out pheromones that started to affect you.

Your breathing became more labored and you had that familiar feeling in your stomach. "S-saeyoung, stop your pheromones, please."

"What's wrong, are you okay?" He grabbed your shoulder, which made you let out a small moan and he flinched. "Y-you..." He could smell your own heat-induced pheromones and cursed. "Wanna go to your room?"

"Carry me, please," you asked weakly, to which he complied. You wrapped your arms around him and pressed your face into his neck and inhaled. "You smell good." You hummed and kissed and nibbled at his neck.

His dick was already throbbing hard in his pants and he bit his bottom lip to hold himself back from taking you then and there. He had to get you to the bed first.

He set you down on the bed, and his lips were on yours in a flash. Your tongues leaving your mouths to meet with the other's and your hands reaching up to tug at his shirt.

You whined into his mouth and pulled harder at his shirt. "Take it off."

He reluctantly stopped kissing you to pull his shirt over his head and saw that you had done the same, as well as discarded your bra. He looked at your breasts for a second to admire them before attaching his lips to one of your nipples.

You gasped in pleasure and surprise. "S-saeyoung," you moaned.

He bit down slightly, which made you moan, and he continued to suck your nipple as he played with the other. He liked the feeling of your fingers tangling in his locks and it urged him on, along with the noises you were making.

"Put it in, please," you began to beg. "I'm ready, alpha." Your panties were soaked.

He could feel his own mind slipping into his 'alpha state' and was trying desperately to hold back from just mercilessly ramming into you. "Not yet, little omega." He grabbed the waistband of your pants and panties and slid them down and off you. He looked at your slick pussy before licking your clit.

You cried out in pleasure and grabbed harder at his hair. "In-inside me, please!"

He pulled himself away from your heat to look at your flushed face with his own. He leaned forward and kissed you as he unbuckled and pulled off his own bottoms to spring his erect cock free. You moaned into his mouth and palmed his erection, which made him gasp lightly into your mouth.

"I'm so ready, please, alpha," you pleaded, again.

Suddenly, you were on top of him and he laid beneath you, your entrance just above his cock.

"If you want it so bad, ride me," he said, his instincts so close to completely taking over.

With no hesitation, you began to sink yourself onto him and stopped around halfway. "S-so big."

"That's not even all of it, little omega." He grabbed your hips and pulled you onto him until he was fully inside of you.

The air left your lungs at that moment and you grabbed at his thighs for support. "Oh, God!" You took a moment to get used to his size before you started moving--or, grinding. Your pussy clenched at the stimulation and you already felt like you were about come. You placed your hand on your lower stomach. "I can feel you in here," you told him, which turned him on even more.

He raised you up to slam you back onto him, which made you moan loudly. "God, you feel so good around me. How long have you been waiting to feel me inside you?"

"Since I saw you," you shamelessly admitted, which you would regret later. "I couldn't stop thinking about bearing your children."

"I'm gonna give you so many children." He picked you up by your waist again to pull you back down onto his length. You gasped loudly and leaned forward slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. It just feels so good."

He smirked. "Good. Now, start moving."

You nodded quickly before raising and slamming yourself onto him repeatedly, eliciting moans from both of you. You could feel his cock touch your cervix every time, which aroused you even more. You could feel the heat in your core rise and knew your orgasm was approaching quickly.

"I-I'm gonna come!" You continued your motions, but before you knew it, he pulled you towards him by your upper back and thrust up into you at a rapid pace. "Ah! I'm coming!" you screamed as your orgasm course throughout your entire body like electricity and you clenched tightly around him. Your body relaxed for a second before he continued to thrust up into you. "I-I just came, hold on!"

"I'm gonna come, omega. Just bear with it, okay?" He kissed your head tenderly as he pounded your insides. 

"I-I'm gonna come again!"

"Come with me."

After a few more thrusts, he spilled inside of your clenching cunt, and after you both were done, you fell asleep with him still inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Saeyoung "more lovey" than Saeran because he's my favorite lol sorry for all the Saeran stans. I'm also sorry that the actual sex was so short, I just wanted to keep them in that position, and it's pretty hard to work with haha anyway, I hope y'all are ready for the next chapter with the threesome. It'll probably take a few days, so please be patient!


	3. Finally Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ultimate smut y'all were here for! Sorry it took so long, but I've had writer's block with this for a while. Anyway, enjoy!

"So, I wanted to do this when I'm not in heat so you guys don't fight," you said as you sat on your bed as the twins looked at you, all of you nervous. You fiddled with the hem of your shirt nervously and looked down at your lap. "I want to do it with both of you because I...have feelings for you both..." You waited for their reactions and were startled when you heard them both laugh.

"We already knew," Saeran said.

"Yeah, we talked about it already," Saeyoung added.

"So, are you guys okay with it being all three of us...?"

The brothers looked at each other for a minute then back at you.

"I mean, it'll be new for both of us, but if we can be with you, that's all that really matters," the younger twin said.

Your face flushed and you continued to mess with the hem of your shirt nervously. "So...how do you guys want to start this?"

Suddenly, they were both on either side of you, dangerously close to where you could smell their unique pheromones. 

"Why don't you let us take the lead?" Saeyoung said as he ran his hand up your side and pushed your shirt up with it.

Saeran began to kiss your neck and glided his hand downward. "You're heating up already," he spoke quietly in your ear, fully knowing that his brother could hear. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of your underwear and swiped one quickly between your folds, picking up wetness. "Someone's wet," he said as he looked at his twin, smirked plastered onto both of their faces.

You quickly covered your face with your hands, and just as fast, they were pulled away. 

"No, let us see your face," Saeyoung said. "We want to see you feeling good." Your face reddened even more, and he let out a small chuckle. "You weren't so embarrassed when you were bouncing on my dick."

You wanted to die at that moment as you remembered not only your time with Saeyoung, but with Saeran, as well. How you moaned and screamed, and to greater your embarrassment, more slick leaked from you.

"What you thinking about to get this wet, princess?" Saeran asked. "We haven't even touched you yet."

You went along with Saeyoung trying to lifting your shirt over your head and he tossed it over his shoulder, and it landed on your dresser. You would've laughed, but this was a serious situation--you were going to have sex with the two men you were in love with. He reached behind you and unclipped your bra, throwing it over his other shoulder before attaching his mouth to the nearest nipple.

You gasped out and arched your back slightly and ran your fingers through his hair. "Saeyoung," you breathed.

Saeran grabbed your jaw and turned you towards him. "Don't forget about me." He kissed you before removing your skirt and underwear, then slid a finger into your entrance, making you gasp again. After a few seconds, he added another finger and angled them to hit your g-spot. 

With one of the twins working your nipples with his mouth and fingers and the other pumping his fingers in and out of your pussy, you were sure you were going to come. You tightened around Saeran's fingers and you gripped harder at Saeyoung's hair. You pulled away from the deep kiss, yours and his lips red and swollen. "I'm gonna come," you announced.

"Come," Saeyoung said before taking the nipple he was teasing with his fingers between his teeth.

Saeran pressed into your g-spot simultaneously, and you found yourself coming. Saeran's fingers didn't stop to help you prolong your orgasm and Saeyoung lifted himself from your chest to see your head thrown back in pleasure. After coming down, Saeran removed his fingers from you and held them in front of your mouth. Without any instruction, you took the digits into your mouth and sucked them clean of your juices.

"So slutty," he said. 

You shook your head. "I only had sex one time before you two, during my first heat."

The twins froze in shock and Saeran held his head in his hand. "I was so rough with you and it was only your second time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I-I liked it..." You looked away from the men to your feet as red spread across your face again.

"We'll try to be gentle, but can't make any promises," Saeyoung said with a wink.

Saeran positioned himself behind you and hooked his arms under your knees to spread and lightly lift your legs. You covered your face quickly and heard a chuckle come from behind you.

"She's so wet and ready, yet she's embarrassed," Saeran said.

"It's not like we haven't seen it all already, little omega," the other twin said. He then positioned himself so his face was inches in front of your wetness--you could feel his hot breath. He licked a strip up to your clit, making you gasp, and he chuckled. "Such a sensitive baby."

Saeyoung continued to attack your pussy with his tongue as Saeran kissed and nibbled at your neck, adding to the pleasure. Suddenly, two fingers were inside of you and a pair of lips was around your clit as a tongue flicked it repeatedly.

"Oh, God!" you gasped and grabbed at his hair. "S-saeyoung! I'm gonna-ah!"

"Already, princess?" Saeran asked. "Is it that good?"

"Yes, yes! Ah! I'm gonna-" A scream interrupted your sentence as a second orgasm racked your body. Saeyoung continued to lick your clit through your orgasm and looked up to see your face overtaken by ecstasy, which he caused. After you came down from your high, your thighs relaxed and you looked down at the twin with your hand in the other's hair. "I love you," you admitted with a flushed face. You saw that he looked up worriedly at his brother and you clarified. "Both of you." You turned around and kissed the man behind you on the cheek.

Saeyoung sat up and kissed you passionately, swirling his tongue around yours, making you taste yourself. It turned you on, and you could feel his erection press against the inside of your thigh and his brother's against your back. When he pulled away from the kiss, you felt like you were in a haze, and he started to unbuckle his belt and undress.

"I can't wait anymore," Saeyoung admitted, his erection throbbing hard in his underwear, which he made quick work of. You helped him remove his shirt, then turned around and helped Saeran undress as well before turning back around to see Saeyoung's cock at your entrance. He gave you a look of silent permission and you nodded. He sheathed himself inside of you and you both gasped in pleasure--you felt so full and deliciously stretched, and he loved the way you fit tightly and wet around him, like you were made for him. "God, you feel so good," he moaned as he stayed stilled inside of you. He knew in that moment that he would never get tired of being inside of you.

"Y-you can move. Please," you begged as you tried to wiggle your hips against his, needing some friction.

He pulled out slowly and slammed back into your dripping cunt, causing you to cry out in pain and pleasure from him hitting your cervix, hard. His hands rested on your hips as he continued to pump himself into you, nearly forgetting that his brother was there until he spoke.

"Does it feel good, princess? Getting stretched out and pounded."

"Y-yes!" you moaned as his twin continued his movements. "More, please! I want more!"

"More? Such a greedy omega." Saeran bit into where your neck met your shoulder and you moaned along with Saeyoung, who loved the feeling of you tightening around him. Saeran kissed and sucked up the side of your neck, leaving hickeys and small bite marks to show everyone that he owned you, that you were his and no one outside of that room could have you. He removed his hand from under your knee, allowing some blood flow back, and started to rub small circles on your clit, making you gasp out. "Does that feel good, little omega?"

You nodded rapidly as you felt another orgasm build up inside of you. "I'm gonna come!" 

"Come for us, baby," Saeyoung said with a grunt as he sped up the thrusting of his hips, desperate to see you come on his cock.

You threw your head back against Saeran's shoulder and screamed as you came for the third time that night. Your pussy clenched around Saeyoung and you dug your nails into the sheets as your whole body tensed in pleasure. The alphas' ministrations didn't let up, they wanted you to keep coming until you lost your mind and all you could think about was them and only them. They already succeeded.

Your body flopped back down against Saeran as your orgasm ended and Saeyoung stopped his thrusts to let you relax. You turned your head to the side and lazily kissed up the man's neck, making him chuckle.

"Tired already? We haven't even come yet," he said before lifting you up by your bottom and pushing you closer to his brother, whom you were now chest-to-chest with, and he positioned himself below your entrance.

"B-both won't fit," you whined.

Saeyoung kissed your cheek. "You're dripping wet, baby, plenty of lubricant. We'll be gentle, okay? We'll stop if you want us to."

You nodded slowly before you felt Saeran slowly lower you onto him, the stretch nothing you'd ever felt before. You tightly gripped Saeyoung's shoulders for support, not because it was painful, but there was a pressure hard against your lower stomach. Seeing that you weren't objecting, Saeran slammed you down onto him, making you gasp out as the two men were now fully seated inside of you.

"S-so full," you moaned into Saeyoung's shoulder. You placed your hand on your lower stomach. "H-here. I can feel you both in here."

Saeran kissed your neck. "We're gonna start moving now, okay?" You nodded. "Good girl."

The two men thrust up into you at alternating paces, the pleasure almost too much that you felt you were going to go crazy. Hot tears began to slide down your cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure, and the men didn't know if you were moaning or screaming, but they didn't care as long as you were feeling good--it actually aroused them more. They could feel themselves rub against each other inside of you, and God forbid they would ever admit it out loud, but it felt good. You could feel another orgasm build up.

"C-can't-can't come again! Too much!" you whined.

"You can do it, baby. We're so close, it's almost over, just one more time, okay?" Saeyoung wiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb.

You whined and nodded, and right after you did, you were sent over the edge into the most mind-blowing orgasm you had ever had in your entire life. The words 'I love you' leaving your lips like a mantra. You were squeezing the twins so tight, that they were pushed over the edge as well and shot threads upon threads of cum into your spasming cunt with a moan as their knots swelled inside of you. You could feel the heat deep inside of your stomach and hoped they got you pregnant. You wanted to be swelled with their kids, and it'd be a miracle after all the sex you had with them that you wouldn't be. You then realized how painful their knots were and started crying.

"Why did you have to knot me?" you asked as tears of pain slid down your face.

"We're so sorry," Saeran said and hugged you tightly.

"You just felt so good," Saeyoung told you before kissing you deeply.

"It hurts," you sobbed.

"We know, love," Saeran said. "It'll go down in a few minutes, okay?"

You nodded slowly and leaned into Saeyoung's shoulder.

After their knots deflated, they laid you on your stomach to give your vagina a rest and laid on either side of you. You mumbled something, but they couldn't hear.

"Bond," you repeated. "I want you both to bite me."

"Both of us? Is that even possible?" Saeran asked.

"I want both of you for the rest of my life. It's worth trying, right?"

The twins looked at each other before leaning over and biting the nape of your neck at the same time, making you cry out in pain. After they pulled away, you all knew it worked. You were together for life.


End file.
